Mobile devices are often used with fitness applications for monitoring and tracking fitness-related metrics such as distance walked or run, calorie consumption, and heartbeat. Some mobile devices use velocity data provided by a GNSS receiver that is embedded in or coupled to the mobile device to determine the velocity of a pedestrian user. Power efficient GNSS receivers often run within a short-dwell GNSS power optimization (SDGP) mode. For example, for every second of operation a GNSS receiver may run in full power mode while dwelling on satellite signals (e.g., 200 ms) and then switch to a low power mode for the remaining time (e.g., 800 ms). The difference in power consumption by the mobile device can be significant. The impact of SDGP, however, can lead to errors in the estimate of GNSS velocity.